The invention relates to novel herbicidal epoxy pentanes useful in the control of undesirable plants, or weeds.
Attention is called to the following references for the disclosure of oxirane compounds: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,465 to Ozretich; 3,930,835 to Ozretich; 4,013,772 to Ozretich; 4,018,801 to Ozretich; 4,211,549 to Markley et al; and to the Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. (1976), 49(6), 1642-9. All these references are incorporated herein by references.